Playing Games
by NikkiRose23
Summary: Elizabeth had her heart broken by her best friend, Kyle, when he used her as bait for his ex-girlfriend. However, when Kyle can't get away from his ex-girlfriend he goes to the only person he can think of for help: the girl whose heart he broke.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pain For Two**

I laid on the couch curled into fetal position; the gaping hole that never left my chest throbbing dully. I squeezed my arms tighter across my body and turned over, now looking at the lined cushions of the couch.

It had been this way for as long as I allowed myself to remember. The animal that occupied that hole in my chest growled savagely and I squeezed my eyes shut against the pain. I had broken the number one rule; I had let myself to think about the past. The time with _him_. Kyle. We had met at a soccer camp that had taken place over the summer. He was tall with golden hair and gorgeous green eyes and his body was lean and muscular. I reveled in that sweet memory of him, happy and suntanned at camp. I shuddered and inhaled stiffly, trying to numb the ache that crawled through my body. _Stop, _I told myself. I couldn't do this. Thinking of him and what happened was too painful. I had allowed myself to admit what went wrong and faced the truth; he had lied. He had flirted and led me on until I was wrapped around his little finger. We never went out, no. I wasn't good enough for that. I hadn't realized or seen the other half of Kyle while I was at camp. At camp he was happy, laughing, always smiling, sweet and real. We talked about anything and everything like best friends, soccer, friends, family, music. I knew things would never amount to anything those first few days, I didn't even know where he lived. However, that last day when we were writing down our addresses for letters, I found out we lived not fifteen minutes away from each other.

The rest of the summer consisted of texting, football games, and movies together. After the last football game though, things started to go wrong. I didn't understand. He texted me about such intimate things; his cousin's overdose, lingerie, our relationship, his feelings, tattoos. He asked me if I loved him, he kept hinting that he was going to ask me out, he sent me shirtless pictures of him and asked for pictures of me. I had flirted back, oblivious to what was going on behind the scenes. Only just last month was I in on the secret.

My friend Justin had understood my confusion and being friends with Kyle, told me what was going on. Kyle had another girl. A girl he had gone out with for four months and they had broken up shortly before camp. He met me and saw me as a way to make his ex, Sierra, jealous. He had started to drift away after that last game because Sierra had been there, right beside us unknown to me at the time. After he had seen her again and she had seen him with me, the jealousy plan had worked. She had come running back to him after throwing him away so easily. Justin had explained that Kyle now looked at me as a "Plan B". I was only there in case something with Sierra went wrong. A backup plan. Over the next few weeks, I would get the occasional text from Kyle being his normal self. But then he would get flirty and intimate. I couldn't resist. If it was the only way to get to talk to him and not lose him completely, I was willing to play along. I was fine for the most part. I could deal with the situation and hope that he would realize that I really cared for him in more than a friend way. That was before I went to the mall a month ago.

My best friend, Rose and I had gone to the mall to catch up since we hadn't seen each other since before Christmas break. Kyle was there. With Sierra. I felt like I had the breath knocked out of me at first, then the stabbing sadness turned to anger. The guy that I thought was one of my best friends wouldn't even look at me. He knew I was there, I know he did because he was blushing like never before. Eventually he did look at me, and I just stared back blankly. He knew that something was broken. Ever since then I have been hurting inside. His betrayal had unleashed the monster inside me and now that monster fed on my pain.

It was only times like this, times when I'm alone with nothing to distract me, that I suffered. Any other time I was almost normal. I had my friends and other boys to talk to, school to worry about and the occasional text to look forward to from Kyle. While I was alone though was another story. My mind had too much space to wander, not enough distractions to keep me entertained. I moaned and slowly turned over onto my stomach. I focused on clearing my mind of any thought and took a deep breath. After lying there for awhile, I was almost asleep. Just then the peal of the doorbell shattered the silence. I sighed and slowly got up from the warmth of my couch. Walking with my eyes closed over to the door, I unlocked it and thrust it open, opening my eyes to see who called. The crisp winter air whooshed in with a flurry of soft white snow.

At first my eyes didn't quite process who was in front of me. I paused, cocked my head and looked at him. Was it really him? The boy in front of me looked so much different; not so happy, pale and worried looking, his brow furrowed in nervousness. He looked so much different without color in his cheeks, without a smile on his face.

"Elizabeth I-" Kyle tried to say. I shut the door in his face and leaned against it breathing deeply. Why was he doing this to me? How could he not understand how bad of a situation we were in? I turned back around and opened the door, clearing my face of all emotion. He still stood there with an extremely desperate look on his face. I motioned for him to come in and then went back to the couch and curled up. He walked in slowly while I struggled to breathe and keep the monster locked in. Sitting on the fireplace with his golden head in his hands sat the person I yeaned to reach out and comfort, when really I was the one that needed comforting. After a few painfully silent seconds, he looked up with a tortured expression.

"Elizabeth, I am so, so sorry." He choked out. My resolve melted at the sincerity of his words, but the monster growling inside me made my pain flare, setting off my anger.

"I'm sure you are." I scoffed. He looked up incredulous at me reluctance to forgive him.

"I am." He said forcefully, his eyes bright and inviting. I shook my head trying to push those thoughts away.

"I don't know if I can believe that. You've lied to me before haven't you." I replied emotionless. He jumped to his feet.

"Elizabeth you have no idea the hell I've been through these past couple weeks!" he pleaded.

"Hell? Yeah right. You got the girl you wanted! Look at me here! I lost my best friend to some skank and then am left as a Plan B!" I yelled right back at him.

"You don't understand! I was with Sierra for a long time! I still wasn't over her when I met you! And she's better than the riff raff you hang around!" Before I knew it, I was on my feet standing in front of him.

"You could have told me." I growled. "I would have understood. But instead you decide to lead me on and pull me in and then toss me out and have nothing to do with me. And by the way, you're the riff raff I hang around remember?"

"I had to lead you in! If I didn't I would have lost you!" I shoved him against the wall, tears streaming down my face.

"No you wouldn't have! I've been here all along! Waiting and waiting while I should have forgotten about you long ago!" I nearly screamed, I was acutely aware of my hands on his hard chest.

"Yes you would have! That's what every other girl does!" he yelled back and yanked my hands away from him. I winced and he noticed. His expression changed dramatically. "Give me your hands." He demanded.

"No." I said stubbornly, forcing my hands down at my sides. He grabbed my hand and I gave in knowing I wouldn't stand a chance against him anyways. I looked down at the floor refusing to meet his eyes. Instead of yelling at me again, he dropped my hand in defeat and sat down again covering his face with his hands. After over a minute of dangerous silence I knelt down and tried to pry his hands away from his face. With no such luck I gave up and sat there.

"I made you do that. I made you hurt yourself." I bit my lip. "Why Liza? Why?" he looked at me then and I about dissolved into tears when he used his pet name for me.

"Because…because feeling this pain was better than feeling the pain inside or feeling nothing at all." His anger flared up again.

"You can't hurt yourself!"

"Oh yeah? Says who? You? And since when have you cared about me?" I yelled back. I didn't realize I still had it in me to scream at some one.

"I care Liza! I care!" he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. My hand made contact with his cheek with a satisfying smack and he let go, stunned.

"If you cared you wouldn't have left! You would have stayed to be my friend or at least told me about her!" I hissed.

"That's all you wanted from me? That's it?"

"Yes that's all I wanted." I whispered. "Kyle, you have no idea what I have been going through. Don't you understand? I would have been happy just being friends but you had to lead me on. Why? Why did you do that?" He took my hand and stepped closer and I closed my eyes and moaned, shaking my head.

"Don't do this…" I begged. "Please don't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to leave again! You're not mine, you're hers and I can't deal with you just leaving again." I whimpered looking at the floor to avoid his pleading gaze.

"But I'm not leaving! I still need you Elizabeth!" he answered getting frustrated now.

"Oh really? Is it finally time for "Plan B"?" I yanked my hand out of his grasp. At that he looked a little guilty and I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen, leaning over the sink. He came up beside me and sighed.

"I admit…that I did think of you that way. I was being selfish and arrogant." Him admitting that lifted a weight off my chest but it also awakened the monster inside me. It clawed its way to the surface making me gasp for breath.

"Liza? Are you ok?" Kyle asked concerned.

"I'm fine…I'm fine. Just…keep going." I gasped. He looked like he was going to reach out and hug but thought better of it and just let his arm drop. How I wanted him to wrap his arms around me. How much I wanted him to tell me he wanted me and not _her_.

"Why did you do that?"

"I can't help it." I answered, still trying to breathe normally. He laughed once, a dry cold sound.

"It's not like you should care about that. You don't care about me anymore." I glared at him.

"How can you even say that? You have no idea…"

"Then explain." He demanded. "Explain this to me Elizabeth." I paused wondering how much I should let out. I owed nothing to him; he no longer wanted me. I could tell him and it wouldn't change anything.

"Fine. I admit it. I think of you of more than a friend now. I think about you constantly and I cry every night because I know hat you're not mine, you're hers and I can't do anything about it. I'm still in love with the person you used to be. The happy, smiling, warm Kyle I met at camp. Not this cold, and unhappy person you are now. Some things you say make me believe you want me and others make me believe you just want me out of your life; that wish that you had never met me. And the worst part is knowing that I wasn't worth the truth." I looked out into the trees in our back yard. I saw a bird perched on top of the highest branch before it took off and I wished I could just take off right now too. Leave my problems behind and start over. Kyle ran his fingers through his hair. When he looked at me, his eyes were filled with pain.

"Can you ever forgive me Liza?"

"I don't think I have a choice Kyle. I have tried and tried to teach myself how to hate you but I can't. Not one little bit. It's funny how some one can break your heart and yet you can still love them with all the little pieces. So consider yourself forgiven." I looked at him and could tell he was close to tears.

"I don't want you to forgive me because you have to Liza. I don't want that. I want you to forgive me because you want too."

"But I do want to, even though I shouldn't I do want to have you in my life again." I said desperately. "I'm willing to do anything just to have you as a friend again."

"Anything?" his head snapped up. I was afraid I had gone too far but I nodded. "I need your help Liza."

"With what?" I asked cautiously.

"I can't get away from her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Should He Stay or Go?**

"What do you mean you 'can't get away from her'? You're the one who wanted her so bad…"

"You don't understand! She's controlling and- and she's…"

"She's what?" I demanded. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's pregnant." My whole body went numb and I slid to the floor wrapping my arms around my body. The monster inside me roared in pain, scratching and clawing at my insides to get out and take me over completely. I shut him up, proving that I was willing to cry and release some of my anguish. I couldn't do this anymore.

"Why? Why Kyle? How could you?" I sobbed. He came over and knelt beside me looking tired. I looked up and saw that he was crying too.

"It's not my baby though. It's not mine. She was involved with another guy. His name's Aaron. Relief coursed through my veins. It wasn't his. However, anger soon took place of my relief.

"Then why can't you get away from her? You have all the reason in the world!"

"But that's just it. She's threatening to tell everyone that it's my baby! Aaron left her and she wants me as a replacement!"

"Then tell her it's over Kyle! Think for yourself, be in control for once!"

"I can't Elizabeth! I can't! She has these-these powers and she can control my every thought and every action. You have no idea how hard I had to fight to get myself here. Every muscle in my body right now is straining to get away from here because she knew I was planning to come see you. She ordered me not to come but I had too." He was pleading for me to understand and yet I couldn't. He had lied to me so many times before, ignored me and caused me pain for his own personal gain. Now he wanted me to help him out of his dilemma because he was in pain, he was being controlled. Every fiber of me yearned to help him, to believe him and have things like they used to be. But that couldn't happen. I was too afraid of being left again, too afraid of being so easily replaced.

"Do you think you deserve my help?" I hated to be so heartless but that's what I had been reduced too. "Because you don't."

"I know that Liza. I know that I was a selfish, greedy, heartless jerk. But I am begging you for help. I can't do this alone." He sounded exhausted. Yes you were, I thought. And like a boy, you come back and expect a few words will make things all better. Well that's not how it works.

"Fine. I'll try. But I don't know why you think she's going to listen to me."

It's too bad, my weak side won this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

Kyle stared at me blankly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I said emotionlessly. He didn't answer for a moment but shook his head and smoothed down his hair. "I think it's time for you to go now." I whispered.

"Why? I just got here." Did he think we were still best friends?

"No. Go home. Away. I don't want you here." His expression turned to one of hurt.

"Awww come on Liza. You know you want me to stay. We can talk. Start over. Please?" he begged coming up to me and taking my hand. I turned my head away and tried to get away from him. I can't let him take advantage of me again. He refused to let go.

"Damn it Kyle! Let go!" My words gouged at his hands and he let go in defeat. We stood in awkward silence in my kitchen, driven apart by lies and hurt. "Look I'm sorry. But I really can't do this right now okay?" I murmured.

"It's fine. I-I understand. I guess. We'll talk later?" He sounded let down.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "We'll talk later…"

"You know Liza," he spun around. "I'm not too fond of your bitchy attitude. It doesn't suit you." I stared at him dumbstruck then laughed.

"My bitchy attitude? _My _ bitchy attitude? Like you have any right at all to say that. As far as I'm concerned, you deserve a whole lot of bitchy attitude from me! So you know what?! If you want my help, get the hell out of my house and come up with a damn good apology for me ok?" he looked like he was about to retort, but a shudder passed through his body and his muscles tensed, eyes closed; then he gasped and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Do you see what I mean when I say she can control me!? She knows I'm here. Shit she knows I'm here. I have to leave…text me, call me later. Bye Liza…" he ran out of my house before I could ask any questions about his peculiar behavior.

Walking mechanically back into my living room, I collapsed on the couch and curled up. It was then I realized tears were streaming down my face. Was he lying to me? Or telling the truth? I didn't know what to believe. He had lied so much yet somewhere deep down was the Kyle I still knew and wanted. I decided I would help him; he was still my friend and I didn't want him hurt by some other girl. I began to formulate a plan. I would need help though. I couldn't face Seirra alone, it didn't matter if she had these powers or not. There was a heat rising in my chest that brought a desperate hate towards the girl who was torturing my used to be best friend. I would make sure she left; even if it was the last thing I did.


End file.
